Flawless
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: Sequel to "Perfect." Gibbs tried to fight, but HE knew him too well. Warning: Rape, dark themes, don't read if you have a soul


**Flawless**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Perfect." Gibbs tries to fight, but he knows him too well.

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing, still glad about that.

**Warning:** Like I said, this is the sequel to the story "Perfect." This one can be seen as a stand alone, I guess, but it's better if you read Perfect first. It is also a rape story. There's really nothing appealling about this story. Turn back if that bothers you.

**Author's Note:** I wanted to say a few things about the previous story, Perfect. I was in no way trying to condone rape, nor am I condoning rape in this story. Perfect was split into two different points of view, and hopefully you noticed that Tony did not consider what Gibbs did to be making love. One disgusted reader pointed out that there is a huge difference between rape and making love. However, I am not an idiot, I am fully well aware of that fact, but half of this concept came from a conversation I had with a friend of mine a few years ago. She was telling me about a Lifetime movie she watched about a convicted rapist who moved in next door to a rape victim. At the end of the movie he said to her that he never saw what he did as rape. He saw it as just another night of sex. So, does Gibbs see what he did as 'making love': yes. Does Tony? Of course not. And no, I am not going to be ashamed of myself for a piece of fiction.

Another note, really, I don't expect anybody to read this story, or even really like it. But just so everyone knows, there is just no way that this story could have a happy ending. Not possible. This was the only outcome that I could see. I'm not going to ask you to enjoy, because that would just be sick.

* * *

Gibbs walked into his house, the door had been unlocked as usual. He never really had a problem with intruders. Most people weren't dumb enough to break in. He had that effect on people.

But as soon as he closed the door, he felt someone push against him. His hand went for his gun, but it had already been pulled from his holster and was pressed against the back of his head.

"Try anything and I'll blow your brains out." Said a very male voice. It was deep and gravelly. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't really place it.

"Look," he said calmly. "This is a mistake. I'm a federal agent—"

"I know," said the voice. The owner leaned in closer till he was speaking directly into Gibbs' ear. "I know everything about you, Agent Gibbs. I know where you keep all of your weapons. I already took care of that."

Gibbs made the decision, from here on out, he was going to lock his doors.

"If you know so much about me, then you know that I'm a Marine."

The man chuckled. "I do."

Gibbs was about to twirl around to hit him when he felt something cold click against his wrists. The man had handcuffed his hands over his head. The barrel of the gun was pressed harder into his head. "And if you had any brain in there Marine, you won't fight me."

"What do you want?" Gibbs asked with a sneer.

The man laughed again. "Agent Gibbs, it's not a thing that I want." He wrapped his free arm around waist and grabbed hold of his belt buckle. Gibbs tensed. He had a feeling he knew where this was leading. And he didn't like it.

He tried to struggle, but the man was strong. And he fought dirty. As soon as Gibbs started fighting, the man punched him between his legs. Gibbs doubled over as pain shot through his gut. Then he was yanked up and pushed towards the stairs.

"Try that again, Agent Gibbs and I will kill you. And the way you live, nobody will find the body for days!"

Gibbs tried to fight going upstairs, but he was still in pain. His arms hurt where they were positioned over his head. He couldn't stop as he was brought into his bedroom.

He heard the distinct sound of clothing tearing. He felt something slide along his back and knew that the man was cutting away his clothes. "You struggle, and I'll cut you."

This wasn't good. He had to get out of here. The man was prepared, but there was no way he could have thought of everything. If he was smart, he would have caught Gibbs when he was asleep. Less of a fight.

The man punched him in the groin again, and again, Gibbs doubled over. He was pushed on the bed and between his breaths, he heard the sound of handcuffs clicking into place. He finally opened his eyes. The center chain on his restraints was held with one side of a new set of handcuffs, while the other end was connected to his headboard.

The man was wearing leather gloves. He could tell when he grabbed his pants and Gibbs felt the leather on his back. Next thing he knew his pants were ripped from his body. He was completely naked, and at the mercy of some crazed man.

He had to kick him. It was his only option at this point. He went to strike, when something was pushed inside of him. He gasped. He knew immediately that it wasn't a penis, it was cold, and shaped wrong. It was a gun.

It was _his_ gun.

"What did I tell you about fighting? Or do you want me to pull this trigger?"

"If you were gonna shoot me, you would have done it already." He tried to sound strong, but he was having a hard time. The man had started pushing the gun in and out of him. It hurt like hell, and he was terrified that he would shoot him.

"You're right. I don't want to shoot you, Agent Gibbs. Death is quick. Death with a gun is simple." In a flash, the gun was pulled out of his backside and slapping against his hips. He couldn't suppress the yelp in time. "And you don't deserve that."

He heard the sound of a zipper going down. He tried to kick again, but the man sidled up in between his legs. He couldn't twist around to get him. "So what did I do to you? Lock up your boyfriend?"

The man chuckled again. "In due time, Agent Gibbs." Then, without mercy, he pushed into Gibbs.

It was more painful than anything he'd ever experienced before. His eyes watered, he bit his lip to stop from crying out. The man was not small. Not even remotely. And Gibbs felt all of it. He tried to block it out, be anywhere else, but all he could focus on was the feel as that dick slid in and out of him.

The man's breaths were ragged and his movements harsh. He wasn't someone used to man on man action. It made it worse. He didn't know what he was doing, and it added to the pain he felt.

He rested his head on the chain of his handcuffs. The cuffs that betrayed him. Leather covered hands were all over his body, adding insult to injury. His mind failed him, his training failed him. He couldn't stop this guy. He knew every time Gibbs tried something.

The man slid his hands around his waist as he kept up his rhythm. Gibbs' body tried to push him out, but that just made him fuck harder. Gibbs felt the barrel of the gun pressed against his penis. He looked down. The man's finger was on the trigger.

He froze. One false move and that bastard would shoot him. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't stop him.

He just let it happen.

Tears fell from his eyes at that thought. The man sped up, his movements even rougher than before. He was about to come. That was when Gibbs finally noticed, he wasn't wearing a condom.

Big mistake, fuck face, he thought. I'm going to find you and kill you.

The man shook as he came inside of him. Gibbs could feel every slide, every shot falling in him. It was warm, and wrong. But soon it was over.

The man pulled out finally. Gibbs let out a sigh of relief. He had him. And that bastard was going to pay for what he did.

A leather hand came into his view to undo the second set of cuffs. Gibbs dropped onto the bed and hugged his knees into his chest. He wanted to appear strong, and angry, but he hurt too much.

"Not yet, Agent Gibbs. I'm not done with you." He grabbed and pulled at him until he had Gibbs thrown over his shoulder and carried him into the bathroom. He dropped him into the tub. It was full of water.

The man stepped back. He was fully in Gibbs field of vision for the first time since this whole ordeal started. But it didn't help. He was dressed in a black shirt, leather jacket and jeans. A ski mask covered every part of his face except his eyes and mouth. He peeled off his leather gloves. Underneath those were a pair of rubber ones.

"Sit down before you fall down." He said with a smile.

Gibbs didn't move, he just stared at the man defiantly. Without losing his smile, the man picked up the gun again and pointed it at his head. The lower one. "I shoot you, you're not going to like the results. Now down!"

This time, Gibbs obeyed. The water came halfway up his chest. There wasn't a single bubble, just crystal clear water, leaving him exposed to the man's eye.

The man removed his leather jacket and kneeled next to the tub. When he reached into the tub, the first place he reached for was between Gibbs' legs. He slid from his balls to his crack and shoved his fingers inside. Gibbs closed his eyes again as the man cleaned him out. When that was finished he went to cleaning the rest of him. He left no trace of himself on Gibbs. He was completely thorough.

"This doesn't matter," Gibbs said at last, and he was surprised at how broken he sounded. He had hoped that he would sound stronger than that. "I will find you, no matter what you did. And I will kill you."

The man had the nerve to laugh. "You're not going to find me. Because you're not going to look for me."

"You so sure about that?"

He ripped his ski mask off. Gibbs gasped. Standing before him was his employee, Anthony DiNozzo. Tony just raped him.

"Bastard!" He reached forward, intent on strangling the son of a bitch where he stood. But Tony was ready and punched him square in the face. Gibbs head slammed back into the wall. His vision blurred. By the time it cleared, Tony was sliding his jacket back on. "Why did you do this?"

"Because you deserved it." Tony glared at him, tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "I know it was you, Gibbs. You were the one that raped me last month."

Gibbs paled at that. That wasn't possible, he was so thorough, he didn't leave anything behind. He covered himself in baby powder so Tony couldn't possibly have smelled him.

Tony shook his head. He didn't seem keen on sharing how he figured it out. "Why? Why would you do that to me?"

"Why would you do this to me?" He stood up and glared at Tony. But the younger man didn't seem afraid. Actually, he started laughing.

"You think you scare me anymore, Gibbs? Look at yourself!"

"I can still take you."

"You come near me and I'll shoot your dick off. See you move after that." The two stared at each other, still glaring. "You broke into my apartment, restrained me with my own cuffs and forced yourself on me. And you have the nerve to be angry at me?"

Gibbs shrugged. "You came back for seconds so you obviously liked it."

Tony grabbed the gun and shot. The bullet ripped through Gibbs' thigh. He fell back into the tub with a loud splash and a yell. The once clear water turned red as his blood seeped through his fingers.

Tony approached the tub, gun still raised. "Why did you do that to me?"

Gibbs met his eye and said in all seriousness, "Because I wanted you, and I didn't think I'd get you any other way. Why did you do this to me?"

"Because I wanted you to suffer like I did." Tony started to laugh again. "You what the funny thing is? I was in love with you." Gibbs' eyes widened. "I would have done anything for you."

"And now?" He didn't know why he said it, but he had to know.

The smile fell off Tony's lips. Gibbs could see very clearly how broken he was. In the last month, he ignored Tony's change in behavior. How closed off he became. His jokes no longer held the same level of mirth. But he ignored it. He refused to believe that he did that to him.

"Now I just want you to die."

He pulled a cloth out of his pocket and pressed it to Gibbs' face. Chloroform. How appropriate.

* * *

He woke up hours later in his own bed. His body ached all over, especially his ass and his leg. At first he didn't understand what had happened, but then it all came back to him. Tony broke into his house. Tony raped him.

He fell back onto his pillow and pulled his legs into his chest. He didn't want to believe that it was true. That Tony could do that. Gibbs knew the desire for revenge, but he didn't think that Tony had it in him.

He refused to believe that he deserved this. The two situations were completely different. He made love to Tony, but Tony violated him. He had no right to do that.

He looked at the pillow next to him. There was something on it. A badge and a gun. DiNozzo's badge and gun.

He grabbed the gun. A part of him wanted to put the barrel in his mouth and pull the trigger, but there was no clip in it. Tony already thought of that, he guessed.

Next he picked up the badge. He didn't want to open it. He didn't want to look at the man who raped him. He wanted to burn it and act like Anthony DiNozzo never existed. But his fingers didn't want to listen. They were pulling the flap open even as he made plans to get lighter fluid.

Something fell from between the leather holder. He looked down at a small piece of paper folded in fourths. He dropped the badge and picked it up. He expected an apology, even though he saw them as a sign of weakness, right now he wanted Tony to be weak.

When he opened it, he didn't find an apology, or a letter of resignation. What he saw written in Tony's barely legible scrawl was one little sentence, five words.

_Am I still perfect, boss?_


End file.
